


Emotions

by starfyhero



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Gen, also slight reference to carole and tuesday, especially the ending, slight reference to angela, spoilers for the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfyhero/pseuds/starfyhero
Summary: Basically a short fic involving some backstory and history that I came up with for Tao that the anime didn't completely get into. If there is any inaccuracies in terms of details I apologize.





	Emotions

I don’t remember much from when I was a baby.

Not like I should, as I was a BABY.

I still felt like if I did, that would have helped me out in my life so far in some way.

I was adopted very early in my life and I don’t remember much of the details.

The people that Schwartz and I ran into would sometimes take notice of how I would react to things.

A few teachers of mine told the man that I did not act the same way as other kids in terms of emotions.

I hardly smiled when I was having a good time.

I hardly laughed when I heard something funny.

I hardly cried when I got hurt.

I did have some of the best grades in my classes though, so my so-called father cared about that more.

My classmates on the other hand made fun of me and called me a robot, so I wasn’t very popular or had many friends.

What no one seemed to bother enough to consider is that I CAN feel, I just don’t know how to portray it or don’t have a solid grasp of what I’m feeling at the moment.

Once I discovered that there is a name for something around those lines that it can apply to known as (a lack of) emotional intelligence, that got my interest.

At this point, I also gained more of an interest and trust in AI, as they were generally more pleasant and less painful for me to be around.

Around the time I began my AI studies in university, I quickly realized how crooked some portions of it were.

I also began to resent the man who raised me as I found out more details about my very early past and the bad things he did.

If I wanted to actually get somewhere in life though, I had to tough it out.

It actually got to a point where I became more emotionally hardened as to not get hurt with the few distinguishable emotions I was still able to feel at the time.

When I got to a part in my experimenting where I actually had to try and make an AI with human emotions, I decided that the only way to pull this off was to experiment on people.

Schwartz nor the university didn’t care about the legality of doing an experiment on people that wasn’t ethical, so I tried my best to at least have the experiments run as safely as possible.

With what happened there, the person I grew to resent had me wrapped around my finger.

The experiment didn’t even lead me to the kind of AI I was looking for.

Along the way, I somehow got into the music industry.

In that business, I can at least work with AI to create music that the population of Mars can enjoy without having to talk with people.

I also began to wear a pair of smart glasses, mostly to aid in my job with the small benefit with helping me see a bit better.

In fact, my difference in vision without them on versus otherwise is miniscule but I just like how they look on me.

I never understood why my original ‘father’ had the audacity of making me, a designer baby, someone that can excel in what I do, but not consider the fact that it wouldn’t hurt to have vision that doesn’t faulter slightly or to, you know, HAVE EMOTIONAL INTELLIGENCE.

I was far down that rabbit hole that is my life, until one day that one fashion model and her manager came in wanting to partner with me.

Apparently the fashion model, Angela, wanted to break into the music industry.

Little did I know that by asking her to be my marionette would start an interesting kind of partnership and result in her finding some peace with her two so-called rivals, Carole and Tuesday.

I also didn’t consider that by spending time with her, I actually began to feel some emotions that I thought have been long gone from my university days and eventually take down the very man I despised for so long.

Angela, as I found out at some point, has been created by the same person that made me, so maybe meeting her the way I did was fate at work.

The two of us held a very interesting kind of friendship, but it couldn’t last forever due to the many factors surrounding Schwartz arrest.

I had to go into hiding for my safety, and in a way, for her’s.

While we may be separated from each other, it would be nice to see Angela again, along with her friends and finally being genuinely happy.

I can’t wait for that day.


End file.
